


The Scary Movie Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Scary Movies, so much flufffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pete tries to watch a horror movie so he can cuddle with patrick, but it sort of backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scary Movie Plan

Pete has a plan for tonight, which is more than he can usually say. Usually, he and Patrick just sit in bed together, cuddling and half-watching random shows on TV. No, tonight, Pete's got a plan. 

It's nearing fall, which means everyone is beginning to dust off the horror movies and do made-for-TV specials and all that Halloween business. The band is at a hotel tonight, and Pete and Patrick have a room together. It's about 10pm, and the two are in their pajamas and ready to settle in. Patrick snuggles back into the pillows and puts an arm around Pete. Pete gets the gist of what's on tonight, and flicks through until he finds some horror movie he's never heard of. Patrick raises an eyebrow and looks mildly concerned.

"You sure about that? Why are we watching scary movies?"

"I don't know, seems fun enough," Pete says innocently. The plan he's so brilliantly come up with is to watch a movie that will freak them out enough to get Patrick to basically attach himself to Pete to get away from whatever's onscreen, but not enough to scare Pete too much. Thinking back, he probably should have found a movie he knew already.

The movie starts out creepy enough, and yes, Patrick does subconsciously scoot closer to Pete, but the plan sort of backfires. This movie is escalating much faster than anticipated, and once the killer jumps out from the bushes onscreen, Pete flinches harder than he really wanted to and Patrick lets out a very loud whimper. Pete suddenly remembers that the point of this movie was to snuggle, so he half-heartedly grabs for Patrick's hand. Patrick takes it immediately and squeezes hard. 

This goes on for another hour, and once the credits start to roll, the two are terrified and Pete looks like he might cry. However, they are also clinging to each other for dear life, which was originally the goal, so Pete's succeeded in some sense. Patrick is the first to say something.

"Remind me again. Why did we do that?" He asks, nervously laughing a little.

"I didn't know it was going to be that bad!" Pete tries to defend himself. "I just wanted to hug you for an hour and a half!"

"We can do that anyways without being afraid of turning the light back off, Pete," Patrick points out. Pete laughs, which takes away some of the fear. Patrick smiles a little too.

They stay up, just talking and making jokes until midnight, and then decide to go to bed finally, and they've never wrapped themselves around each other so tightly before. 

This was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR NO STORY YESTERDAY!!! i forgot to write all day and then it was like 9pm and i just wanted to play some ukulele and talk to @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT so today i'm going to try and write two. (notice the word 'try' lmao)


End file.
